<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Minute Break by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620525">Five Minute Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack is stuck in Ratchet’s medical bay and is very, very bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Minute Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on January 5, 2014 as “Drabble #109 - Wheeljack/Ratchet.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p>
<p>Written as a Request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wheeljack.</p>
<p>It had to be Wheeljack. Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the mech on his medical berth. His leg was disconnected and in the process of being reconstructed on a second table, and that left the Wrecker—out of commission.</p>
<p>And driving Ratchet crazy.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sunshine!” Wheeljack called. He leaned over on the berth, and smacked the side. For the tenth time that hour. “Is my leg done yet?”</p>
<p>“It’s never going to be done if you don’t sit down, and leave me alone!” Ratchet hissed. He jammed the button on the monitor just a tad harder. “Which is the same answer I’ve given you every time you’ve asked. Knock it off and get some sleep!”</p>
<p>“But you’re not even working on it,” Wheeljack whined. He waved at the monitor and nearly fell off the berth squirming. “You’re on monitor duty. Can’t someone else do that?”</p>
<p>“They’re on patrol, so no.” Ratchet clicked to another window, paying close attention to the little red dots that indicated their peers. Ratchet and Wheeljack were alone in the base, and it was never so obvious as it was right now. “Your leg’ll come as soon as someone else comes back.”</p>
<p>“This is the worst,” Wheeljack said. He tried to sit up, but the brace Ratchet had on his hip to keep him from moving worked like a charm. He fell back down and scowled. “A Wrecker. Reduced to bed rest.”</p>
<p>“Yup, such a shame.”</p>
<p>“You should keep me company,” Wheeljack said. “I can do that much.”</p>
<p>“Monitors.”</p>
<p>“Those are really more interesting than me, Ratchet?” Wheeljack asked, raising his eyebrow. “Come one, old mech. You can take a five minute break.”</p>
<p>“If that’s all the time you need to overload, I can hand you a datafile and you can take care of that yourself,” Ratchet said, humming and clicking through the next screen.</p>
<p>Wheeljack narrowed his optics, but stopped. He smirked, and rolled his head to the side. “I bet I can get you to overload in less.”</p>
<p>Ratchet flicked to the next screen. “Sure, big guy. I bet you could.”</p>
<p>“Well, then how about that break?” Wheeljack pat the berth. “I’m good right now.”</p>
<p>“I think not,” Ratchet said. He leaned back away and smiled at his patient. “You’ll just have to wait.”</p>
<p>“You drive me crazy,” Wheeljack huffed. He dropped on the berth, and threw his hands over the sides. “You know that?”</p>
<p>“Fair’s fair,” Ratchet smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>